1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lighting device capable of implementing optical images having desired shapes through a pattern design.
2. Background
In general, a lighting device is a device used for lightening a dark place using various light source. The lighting device is used to shine a beam at a specific object or space and to express an atmosphere of the specific object or space in a desired shape or color.
According to the technical development of an LED (Light Emitting Diode), lighting devices in various shapes using the LED have recently come into wide use. For example, one of the lighting devices according to a conventional art includes a diffusion plate for emitting light emitted from an LED light source to the outside.
Most of the LED lighting devices according to the conventional art are configured so that light is uniformly outputted on an entire light emitting surface. Also, in order to express the atmosphere of a specific object or space in a desired shape or color, a color filter or a filter having a light permeable hole in a desired shape has been used in some lighting devices according to the conventional art.
However, when the atmosphere of a specific object or space is expressed in a desired shape or color using the LED lighting devices according to the conventional art, the configuration of the devices becomes mechanically complicated, and as a result, it is problematic in that the degree of freedom in design is limited, and it is difficult to install or maintain and manage the devices. As such, in order to express the atmosphere in a desired shape or color or an optical image, a light device having a simple structure, which is easy to install or maintain and manage, has been required.